


Take Care, My Captain

by toorunee



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Daisuga Week 2015, Jedi Teacher Sugawara, Past Character Death, Ship Captain Daichi, Yachi is adopted by Daichi so her last name here is Sawamura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuga Week: Day One - Single Dad's Club</p><p>Order 66 came and the Jedi were slaughtered.<br/>Ten years later and Daichi takes his crew and Flightless Crow on whatever supply jobs they can find.</p><p>Ten years since he last saw Sugawara Koushi, and his medallion still hangs heavy on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh I know I'm behind on the week ;u;
> 
> I read suggestivescribe's Sadow of Greed and now I'm in love with Haikyuu!!/Star Wars crossover fics. Sooo enjoy this weird take on the prompt ^^'
> 
> As always, comments are welcome!
> 
> x Skye

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." (Master Yoda)

* * *

 

Captain Sawamura Daichi slipped the medallion of the Heliost clan back under his shirt. It hung heavy against his chest with all the things it had come to mean.

"Captain Sawamura! We're entering the station airspace, should we request to land?"

Daichi shook his head and turned his chair to look at their newest crew member, Hinata Shouyou. The kid was a constant ball of energy; sometimes is made Daichi feel even older than he already was.

"Let them contact us. Niiyama should already have landed, Michimiya will call when the coast is clear. Where's Kageyama? I haven't seen him since we entered hyperspace."

Hinata looked sheepish for a moment.

"He stayed in the back to help Hitoka meditate. I thought they had told you, sorry Captain."

Daichi felt his eye twitch a bit, but he took a deep breath and let it go.

"As long as she stayed calm, it's fine. Though I'd rather have Kageyama in the bridge for a hyperspace jump, the kid has intense focus. Think you two could switch out?"

"Don't worry Dad, I'm back now. Kageyama was a great help!"

Daichi turned his chair away from the cockpit of their transport ship to face Hitoka and Kageyama as they returned from the barracks. Being the only girl on the ship, Hitoka had one of the two private cabins while everyone else stayed in the barracks room. It must've been why Daichi hadn't seen Kageyama.

"Well I'm glad to hear it went well. Now come sit by me and let Kageyama go do his job."

Hitoka rolled her eyes with a smile and took her seat in the chair situated next to the captain's seat. Kageyama took his place by Hinata and everyone went through the usual routine of keeping the shields up and making sure they were sufficiently cloaked. A blip appeared on the comm screen just a second before a woman's face appeared on the screen with familiar short brown hair and a cheerful smile.

"Greetings Flightless Crow! How are my boys doing?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya threw their arms up in the air.

"Michimiya-san!"

Everyone on the deck cracked a smile as the three shouted excitement at each other. Michimiya's attention jumped over to where Hitoka sat and the comm camera fumbled as Michimiya moved to put her hands on her hips.

"Sawamura Hitoka! Your godmother demands a report!"

Hitoka saluted and made the most serious face she could manage.

"All is good! The boys have been behaving and no fights since the last docking!"

"Good work! At ease, Hitoka! Now, Mr. Captain sitting all high and mighty in his fancy chair, are all your systems ready to land? We've got an opening in the defense shields ready for you."

"All is ready, Yui. Waiting on your signal."

"Then come on down, you big stick in the mud! I'll be waiting on the dock so I expect a big hug. Hitoka's new teacher will be here too!"

It was Daichi's turn to roll his eyes at one of his oldest friends, and Michimiya winked at them before ending the communication stream. Asahi turned to Daichi with a thumbs up.

"We're good to go Captain."

"Land her easy Asahi, we don't need to rip our sides off like the last time I let Tanaka land."

"We were under fire! Anyone who thinks they could've done better can fight me, yeah?"

Nishinoya reached over to punch Tanaka's shoulder and Daichi felt himself relax to see his crew in such high spirits. It was one of the first good runs in a long time. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hitoka pulling on his sleeve, and he looked down to see Hitoka staring at her own Heliost medallion. She seemed nervous about something, maybe meeting her new teacher to help train her in the Force?

"Do you think he would have liked it down there?"

The whole bridge seemed to go silent as Hitoka looked up to meet her adopted father's gaze. His mind brough brought back memories of silver hair and bright eyes, all with a smile that could put any heart at ease. It had been ten years since Order 66 had been issued and they had escaped Coruscant with Hitoka hidden in their supplies, but in moments like these it could've been yesterday.

"Yeah, I think he would have loved it."

Hitoka smiled back at Daichi and Daichi resisted the urge to grasp his medallion. The one that had hung around Suga's neck as he laid over Hitoka to protect her from the Sith.

"Captain, we're entering the airspace of the base."

"I see that Asahi, good job."

Asahi smiled fondly, like when he watched Tanaka or Nishinoya handle a situation without fighting or when Hinata managed to hit a target on his first try. Daichi felt his eye twitch again.

"Something else, Vice Captain?"

"Nothing, just happy to hear you two talk about him is all."

"Land the ship Asahi."

"Yes Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to continue this? Like a little series of pieces that touch on when Suga was alive and Hitoka's training.
> 
> Hmm,,


End file.
